Midnight Waters
by Vivian Troche
Summary: One-shot: Annie and Liam are forced to stay the night on the high seas...what will this night hold in store for them? Please R&R! Rated M for strong adult themes.


**Author's Note: I do not own these characters in any sense. I am merely using them for fun, and they are property of CBS and the CW. No infringement is intended. Also, I really appreciate reviews, whether or not you loved it or hated it I really want to know, though, please don't hate it based on the couple. Anyway, thanks guys, and I hope you enjoy this.**

_Midnight Waters_

Annie lay back against Liam's chest and looked up at the stars. His arms curled tighter around her waist and she felt his cheek against her forehead. She liked being in the quiet with him, feeling his strength surround her, listening to him breathe.

It was a new moon and the dark seemed to shroud them in their own private little world. The water was choppy, but after being with Liam, Annie had quickly learned her way around boats and gotten used to the feelings associated with them.

It had been a couple months since they'd gotten together and school had just ended. They had both decided upon colleges in New York, though they wouldn't be going to the same schools. Annie wasn't frightened of leaving or of the distance that would be between them. Whatever was going to happen would be alright with her, because right now, all she needed was this moment and this man.

"I can't believe Jeffrey let you come out on his boat." Annie said quietly, breaking the silence of the night.

"I know. How weird is it that the whole coin fiasco actually made him respect me? I guess he realized we really had a lot to work on if I was willing to do that just to get away from him. And I think telling the truth about it helped. She's beautiful anyway. It used to annoy me that he named her after my mom, but now…I just think we have a better understanding of each other."

"I'm happy for you, Liam. I'm happy you have a better relationship with him now."

"It's all thanks to you, you know. Jeffrey likes you, he thinks you 'settled' me."

"What?"

"Being around you at the end of last year really changed me. You made me want to try and be better."

Annie turned her body and looked up at him. "Liam, you were always strong. You didn't need me to do the right thing. You did it all by yourself."

Liam looked down at her, disbelieving. He couldn't believe this was how his life had ended up, with this woman in his arms, this woman whom he'd always wanted, who somehow wanted him now despite what he had put her through. He shook his head and lost himself in her umber eyes.

"Maybe I was strong before you Annie, but with you it's like I have someone to be strong _for_. I'm not always fighting, not always defensive. Having you beside me makes me…whole, like no matter what happens I don't have to struggle alone."

Annie's eyes smiled appreciatively. She turned further and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him delicately, her lips lingering witheringly on his.

"I know how you feel." She whispered. "Every time I'm with you I feel like I'm _home_. You're my home, Liam."

Liam smiled tenuously and touched her lips with his fingers. He was about to lean in and kiss her when a smattering of rain drops pelted his face.

Annie smiled widely and looked upward just as the downfall started. Neither of them had noticed the stars disappearing behind the clouds as they spoke. She laughed and opened her mouth, flinging her arms outward.

"Why does Mother Nature always do this to us?" She yelled comically.

"I dunno, but we can't sail back to the harbor in this. We'll have to wait it out. Go below decks. I'm gonna take down the sails and I'll be down in a minute."

"Need help?"

"No," he said grabbing her around the waist and kissing her as the rain thundered on the deck. "Just go below."

She looked at him temporarily dazed by the kiss. Then she turned and climbed below.

Annie walked to the little bathroom and peeled her shirt off, grabbing a towel from the hook and trying to dry herself off. She rang her hair out into the sink and looked briefly at herself in the mirror.

Annie laughed at her bedraggled self and bent over to towel off her shorts and legs.

Liam finished lowering the sails and stepped into the hold. It wasn't until he was on the bottom deck and had locked the hatch that he noticed what she was doing. His breath caught and he stared at her openly. She was doubled over, her leg outstretched; her skin glistened wherever the light caught the areas still damp with the rain. Her hair was soaked and tousled, water dripping slowly down her back. Liam wanted her, had wanted her for a long time, but he wasn't sure if she was ready to go there again considering her last experience. He wanted to make her forget about that, make her feel what it was like when she was with someone who loved her, completely. Annie, with her eyes and that wicked smile…she drove him crazy and he wanted to make her feel something she'd never felt.

Annie could feel Liam's eyes upon her and she immediately felt heat alight within her. Her heart began two stepping and she breathed quickly, trying to act as if she had control. She stood up slowly, clutching the towel against her.

"I'm sorry I was…wet." She walked toward him tentatively holding out the towel to him.

Liam was soaked; his long sleeved black shirt clung to him tightly and his jeans were heavy with water. Annie forced herself to look at his face and not allow her mind to wander anywhere where she couldn't reel it back in.

Liam whipped his shirt off and absently threw it over her head and into the bathroom. Just then the boat listed heavily to starboard and they both lost their balance, falling against the wall.

"Are you alright?" Liam asked, concern etched in his face.

Annie's back had fallen against the wall and Liam had fallen toward her, his body pressed against hers the towel long forgotten. His hands were pressed to the wall above her head in effect pinning her.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine!" She said looking up at him. After a pause she flung her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers.

Liam was caught off guard at first, but quickly his hands slipped around her waist and he deepened the kiss. Annie pulled against his neck and Liam lifted her up, this time literally pinning her body against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him as best she could since his back was still wet from the rain. He pulled away and kissed her neck, causing Annie to gasp involuntarily.

The boat listed again as a loud crack of lightning and a rumble of glorious thunder fought to disrupt them. Annie and Liam tumbled down the wall and slammed into a corner. This time Liam's back was against the wall and Annie slipped down his chest, kissing his hip bone and slowly working her way up his torso. Liam almost panted with pleasure and closed his eyes, arching his back off the wall.

With an immense burst of will power Liam pulled Annie up toward his face and kissed her gently. Her face was flushed and her amber eyes were on fire.

Annie knew what was coming and she didn't want him to say it. She shook her head ever so slightly and kissed him, hard, her tongue forcing his into silence. Her fingers found the button on his jeans and she undid the zipper slowly.

She looked up at him and he still looked hesitant. She took his hand and placed it against her, just below her belly button.

He could feel her, even through her clothes, hot and soft and pulsating.

"I want this." She breathed. "I want you."

Lightning crashed outside and the boat flung them onto the bed, Annie on top of Liam. Any doubt that remind in his eyes was erased as he looked up at her, strong and confident and sensuous. He grabbed her waist and flipped her over kissing her wildly. Beneath him he felt her wriggle out of her shorts and underwear and his fingers found the clasp of her bra.

A shiny plastic thing appeared in front of his face and he looked at her, puzzled.

"Did you?" He asked.

"Yeah…just in case. I guess I was kinda hoping we would...tonight."

He smiled and kissed her, _knowing_ she was for only him.

"Can I?" She asked uncertainly.

Liam nodded. He had to bite his lip hard when he felt her hands around him. Her movements were gentle and efficient. When she was finished she gazed up at him a dewy, contented expression in her eyes.

He lowered his torso and kissed her lingeringly, his fingertips exploring her softly. Her body was lithe and flexible. No matter where he touched her he could tell she reacted to it. Her fingers danced lightly around his hips and she stroked his back tenderly.

She was searing and became velvety and enveloping. He could feel her tense and relax with every movement of his fingers.

Liam melted into her gradually, she wasn't frantic, but was passionate and supple. He watched her neck as she breathed quicker, soft sighs escaping her sultry mouth. She pulled herself against him and kissed his shoulder and his collar bone. As he went deeper she bit his arm and her fingers dug into the skin of his shoulder blades.

She felt so submissive in his arms. Liam loved her, loved how she let him lead, moved with him, complimented him, took him in so easily. Her body clung to his desperately, receptive and fluid.

The boat rocked hard again and threw Annie onto Liam, forcing him further in. Annie moaned and threw her head back, straddling him and bracing herself with an arm against the wall for balance. Liam sat up and wrapped his arms around her, holding himself there, feeling her depth, feeling her trembling core.

Annie felt so alive, she felt strong and feminine. She didn't realize she could have ever felt like that. She held him inside her throwing her head forward and thrusting against him. She pulled his head back and kissed him, wrapping her legs tightly against his hips and feeling everything around her; the smell of the rain outside, the clapping thunder, the whip-like lightning, the steady pulse of the water and of Liam, who had always held her heart captive.

Liam closed his eyes breathing heavily; feeling what was coming and trying to isolate it in his mind. He couldn't believe she was drawing him in so far, how completely she gave herself over. He didn't want to forget this, this moment would be unlike any other in his life.

She moved faster and faster against him, her eyes fiery almost devouring. He leaned backward, his back arching painfully from the pleasure. She put both her hands on the wall and drove herself upon him one last time, the luxurious movement forcing him to empty into her absolutely and causing her to pour out onto him.

They collapsed onto each other like water, breathless, molten and smooth. Annie panted lustily against his shoulder, kissing his skin. He felt her relax around him and he folded her into an embrace.

They lay there, silent and still.

"You and I could float like this forever." She whispered finally. "You're such a part of me."

"Annie…Annie I—"

Annie quieted him with a fluttering kiss. She gazed lovingly at his steel blue eyes and pushed damp hair away from his face. "I know."

They kissed and he tucked a sheet over them, holding her tightly.

Outside, the storm raged quietly on.


End file.
